Diferente Rumbo
by JGHC PainGod
Summary: Escapando de ser ejecutado con ayuda, tan solo 6 años Naruto tiene que sobrevivir, a los 9 años se convierte en Mercenario Kitsune Supekutoru tenidos por muchos, Roadhog, Junkrat y D Va; siendo estos sus aliados en muchas misiones. Lo sé muy mal Sammy.


Un pequeño Fics que se me ocurrió de la nada así que decidí escribirlo, como van a leerlo esto es como una secuela alterna de mi Fics Naruto Sensei. Espero que lo disfruten…

No se preocupen pronto subiré de mi Fics original. El Cap ya esta listo, pero necesito estar en una PC y no en mí Celular… sin Más..

No soy Dueño de Naruto y Overwatch Bla Bla Bla…..

 _ **Diferente Rumbo.**_

Era el Medio Día un lugar desconocido se podía Observar a cierta Figura aproximar entre las sombras de algunos árboles lentamente hacia un tronco que estaba debajo de un árbol para tener la sombra que tanto le hacía falta tras enfrentar a su objetivo el que tanto le contó eliminar y sellar su cuerpo en un pergamino. Dicha figura tenía unos pantalones Oscuros en su totalidad en ambas Rodillas placas de acero inoxidable con 3 púas en cada una, sandalias Ninja Negras, camiseta oscura con un estampado en el Corazón con la figura de un Zorro mostrando todos sus Colmillos, una Gabardina Negra, con líneas a sus alrededores Rojas con Naranja de forma de una llamas, y en su espalda la figura del Ying y Yang y dos Zorros, una es pose de meditación y la otra lanzando un zarpazo. Su rostro totalmente cubierto con una mascado que se asemejaba al Cráneo de un Zorro y teniendo cubierto su cabello con una pañueleta Roja, negra y Naranja combinas perfectamente.

¿?: ( que molesto es hacer un Favor a mis amigos, juro que en otra no me dejo convencer fácilmente) .- sentado en aquel tronco-. ( Sólo espero que no tarden).- quitando tanto su máscara y pañuelo-. Pero que jodido calor… .- dejando ver un cabello rubio, unas 3 extrañas marcar en cada mejillas y unos ojos azules, mostrando un rostro de un Joven de apenas 16 a 17 años-.

El tiempo paso y eran las 3 de la tarde y el hora visto Joven estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo la aún sombra que tenia. No muy lejos se observó llegar a 3 figura adulta, un Hombre Gordo con una máscara de cubría su boca, pantalón negro y semis gastados, una solera ploma y tenia un Enorme Gancho a un lado de su pantalón.

El otro tipo también era un hombre un poco más bajo que el primero, tenia un pantalón negro con plomo el. Cual estaba contado un poco mas bajo de la rodillas, solo tenia un pie, el otro era solo hecho de Hierro que no incómoda su caminar, unas semi extrañas trampas colgadas en su cintura, tenia una solera ploma con manchas negras, en su espalda una enorme rueda con enormes púas alrededor, su cabello rubio oscuro y un sonrisa de forma demente y locamente feliz al ver aquel que estaba descansando.

La ultima era una Mujer Totalmente hermosa y una figura que podría decir que es sumamente Ágil, tenia aproximadamente 27 años, vestía un conjunto totalmente Azul Oscuro y Líneas rojas, con un dibujo que solo muestra la cabeza de un Conejo enojado entre sus Senos. Tenia el Cabello largo y negro, con dos marcas de color azul y rojos en ambas mejillas, ella también observa al joven descansando totalmente tranquilo.

¿?: pero mira a ese, descansar totalmente despreocupado.- Hablando el de la Máscara-.

¿?2: jajajaja si siempre es así él, pero no le culpo, mira que hacer nuestro trabajo jajaja.- Hablando el que tenía una pata de Hierro-.

¿?3: todo porque ustedes par de locos, me pidieron hacer eso para que podamos descansar, no se el porque no me dice no a mi o a otras Mercenarias.- dando su opinión-.

Las 3 figuras de aproximaban a el hasta que para poder despertarlo. Y poder saludarlo y agradecer por el Favor innecesario producto de los 2 hombres.

¿?-: si que ahora tardaron más de lo usual no Creen? .- Hablando teniendo sus ojos cerrados, al sentir las presencias de los 3-.

¿?2: Yo diría que fue algo justo el porque tardamos un poco.- aún con aquella sonrisa-.

¿?-: un poco?.- con tono medio enojado -. Estuve esperando por 3 hrs. Y eso que aún no e almorzado porque se supone que ustedes me traerían mi comida.- tratando de no alzar la voz-.

¿?: espera, no te enojes que este gran retraso tiene unas explicaciones muy Serias-.

¿?3: así es, pero si tienes que culpar de nuestro retraso, la mayor parte es Mía.- calmando al joven-.

¿?-: bien me calmo, solo que no tengo ganas de discutir.

¿?: Que? Así se simple?, y yo que planeaba hacerte volar Naruto.- sonriendo más y teniendo su rueda lista para liberarlo-.

¿?3: Junkrat pon esa rueda a tu espalda ahora mismo.- enojada-.

¿?2: as caso Amigo, sabes como es ella cuando se enoja, más ahora que ella está… .- siendo silenciado por la mirada de la joven-.

Junkrat: o vamos Roadhog, , solo una pequeña explosión… .- observando a la Mujer-. Mejor me callo.- Resignado al verla-.

Naruto: Oigan que he dicho sobre mi Nombre?... que les cuesta decirme como los demás mercenarios.

D Va: pero si estamos solos? Y no detectó a nadie por mas de 200 MT.

Naruto: ok se los pasaré… otra vez.

Roadhog: nos estamos desviando del asusto.

Junkrat: escucha Kitsune Supekutoru " Espectro de Zorro" te quieren eliminar otra vez.

D Vaf: pero no cualquier mercenario esta vez, vendrá tu rival de Tod 1.- sonando preocupada-.

Naruto: Kakuzu?... con el eh tenido un sinfín de roses, por que en tan sólo 6 años atrás que soy mercenario y logre estar junto a él en el Tod1 y hasta hora seguimos iguales.- pensando -.

Roadhog: y esa organización Akatsuki, están dando caza a los hermanos de Kurama-Sama hace 4 mes atrás.

D Va: y según escuche ya tienen a 3 de ellos.

Junkrat: escucha Kitsune Supekutoru o Naruto, como sea… te vamos a ayudar a enfrentarnos contra ellos.- Hablando serio cosa casi nunca visto en el-.

Naruto: Gracias por el apoyo amigos, y aquí tiene el favor que me encargaron.- dándoles un pergamino donde esta el cuerpo del criminal-. Algo más?

D Va: si Naruto, pero esta vez que una muy buena noticia.- sonriendo enormemente-.

Naruto: escucho.

D Va : Naruto… quiero que ustedes 3, Kurama-Sama, Tu y Roadhog sean los padrinos de mi Bebé.- sonriendo cálidamente y acariciando su vientre-.

Naruto: por mi parte, será un gran honor llevar esa responsabilidad.- sonriendo, y luego ver como a su lado aparecía un pequeño humo rojo-.

 _ **Kurama: Valla, quien lo diría, pero por mi parte, cuidaré a tu futuro Mocoso.-**_ en su forma Yokai-.

Roadhog: aunque ya sabia que me pedirían esto, ustedes saben que desde que llegamos a ese universo, los e apoyado, solo espero que el niño salga como la Madre, no lo Crees Junkrat?.

Junkrat: eso espero… oye…! .- darse cuenta lo dicho-. Y agradezco que Kurama-Sama aceptará.- Haciendo una reverencia de respecto-.

 _ **Kurama: no hay problema, ustedes 3 ayudaron a mi Amigo cuando más lo necesitó.-**_ con una media sonrisa-.

D Va: Gracias Kurama-Sama.

 _ **Kurama: no agradezcas, ustedes se ganaron mis respetos.-**_ aún con la sonrisa, para luego cambiar su expresión-. _**Como que Akatsuki ya comenzó a capturar a mis Hermanos, sobre todo que ese Kakuzu lo busca para matarlo, según sabemos que el pertenece a Akatsuki.**_

Naruto: que propones amigo?.- Cazarlo a Kakuzu y comenzar a eliminar a los Akatsuki, aunque ellos son Asesinados Clase S, van siempre en pareja donde sea.

Junkrat: según mis fuente, cada uno tienen el poder de hacer frente a cualquier Kage.

Roadhog: y que su base central esta en Amegakure, pero hay rumores que el Líder de esa Aldea es el mismo de la organización.

D Va: hasta ahora solo sabemos pocos de todos los miembros.

 _ **Kurama: si tan sólo tuviera mi otra mitad y el sellos liberado, podríamos derrotarlos a 3 de ellos al mismo tiempo y sin problemas.**_

Naruto: de la otra mitad, estoy pronto de saber cómo recuperarlo, ahora que recuerdo, e visto un grupo de Shinobi de la Hoja ir en aquella dirección.- serio por el tema de su antigua aldea-.

D Va: espera..! Me acorde que en esa dirección fue visto Kakuzu y su compañero Hidan, que hacemos? .- soltando aquella información-.

 _ **Kurama: con esta nueva información, el plan es este, Irán primero a eliminar a Kakuzu, el hecho que este en primera este buscando a Naruto para mátalo por el simple hecho que este en el Tod1, si el se entera que Kitsune Supekutoru es mi Jinchuriki, es seguro que toda esa organización se nos lanza de una.-**_ estando más serio-.

Naruto: más al saber de mi actual nivel e información que manejo, o mientra en el Libro Bingo, sin duda tengo que eliminar a Kakuzu ahorra mismo.

D Va: bien… Andando… .- observando cómo ellos la miraban-. Que?

Junkrat: tu no irás con nosotros.

Roadhog: es por tu estado actual.

 _ **Kurama: lamentablemente es cierto, no queremos que nada le pase a mi futuro ahijado.**_

Naruto: queremos evitar una desgracia, así que no podrás acompañar.

D Va: entiendo, aunque ya a lo vendría venir.- medio triste-.

Junkrat: , ahora tu deber o misión es cuidar que nada le pase a Nuestro Bebé, no te sientas triste, pero te aseguro que te traemos un regalo después de esto.- sonriendo de una forma tranquila y un rostro calmado-. Sabes que si algo les pasará algo a ustedes no soportaría.

D Va: vale Junkrat, pero puedo ir con ustedes, estando dentro del mi MEKA. Gracias a Naruto y Kurama, podíamos hacer una versión mejor, dentro estaré mas segura.

Junkrat: escucha aunq…. .- viendo como tenía una expresión en su rostro sumamente tierna y Dulce-. Eso es trampa .- ahora con un rostro triste y los ojos redondos y con una pequeñas lágrimas que hacía un poco Brillar sus ojos-. Y..y…Yo… .- intensificando la mirada-. Esta bien tu Ganas…! .- cediendo-.

D Va: siiii….! .- feliz al lograr su cometido-

Todos: jajajajajajaja.

Roadhog: jajaja nunca me casaré ver esto jajaja

Naruto: jajaja el Mercenario temido por sus demencia al explotar cualquier cosa jajaja sucumbe antes una mirada de su Esposa jajaja.

 _ **Kurama: jajaja a la siguiente tengo que grabarlo jajaja.**_

Naruto: ya mucha risa, es hora de ir por la cabeza de Kakuzu.- terminando de reír y ponerse serio-. saca tu MEKA.

D Va: ok.- agarrando su pulsera y apretando unos botón, al hacer esto de la nada aparece frente de ella un Robos, pero lo extraño es que este Está hecho un 90% de Energía de teniendo un color azul oscuro en su totalidad.- aún que pasara años, no dejo de sorprenderme de mi Ahora MEKA sea mas Duro, sigiloso haciendo que sea Letal, y esto es gracias a ustedes 2.

 _ **Kurama: ya olvídalo, es hora que vallan, Los apoyaré con toda la energía que pueda.-**_ Desapareciendo en un Humo Rojo-.

Naruto: Vamos y acabemos con esto mas rápido para poder comer.- irse hacia la dirección corrupta y siendo seguido por los 3-.

Mientras se dirigían, Naruto recordaba todo lo que paso desde que decido irse de la aldea hasta ese momento.

Hace más de 9 años atrás, después de ser herido aquella noche por esos 3 tipos y estando en el Hospital, ni bien fue de alta, un Anbus le llevo donde la torre del Hokage para que este presente en una reunión de urgencia invocado por los consejeros y algunos Civiles.

Ni bien ingreso observó al Hokage, los Líderes de cada Clan en la aldea, a Danzo, 2 ancianos que naruto lo conocía perfectamente, y de la parte civil también a todos ellos, discutiendo pero esto se paró al notar la llegada de el.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por 1 minuto hasta que un Civil grito " deben de ejecutarlo lo más antes posible" después de eso volvieron a gritar Muchas cosas. El Hokage arto de eso los callo de golpe, hay supo que un Anbu y unos cuantos Shinobi que están al favor del consejo, reportaron que Naruto, fue observado usando el Chakra del Kyubi, en varias ocasiones, mas en el Hospital, que este es un peligro eminente a la aldea, varios civiles pedían su ejecución inmediata, mientras el Hokage, Danzo y Líderes de Clanes so oponían, hasta que se decidió en una votación, ganando la parte Civil por un Voto, lo harían público, pero fue rotundamente negado por el Hokage.

Naruto fue llevado a una celda oscura siendo sellado su chakra, siendo media noche, sintió como alguien estaba frente a su celda, era el mismo Hokage, Danzo, Jiraya, Ahri, unos Anbus de Raíz y del Hokage. Ellos dijeron que les ayudarían a escapar, este acepto al no tener más alternativa ya que su amigo Kurama estaba inconsciente en su interior al usar todas su energía para curar sus heridas difícil de tratar.

Su escape fue completamente exitosa, era acompañado por Jiraya y Ahri, los otros se quedaron para no levantar sospecha y darles más tiempo, después de su escape, se encontraba sólo, tanto Jiraya y Ahri, volvieron a la aldea, 1 para borrar cualquier rastro y el otro crear falsas pisadas.

Se encontraba viajando por mucho tiempo, siendo muy cuidadoso, siempre durmiendo en el bosque y aprendiendo las técnicas que le dieron todos al escapar, paso 6 meses para que su amigo Kurama despertará un poco mejor, este al enterarse de aquello simplemente destrozo gran parte del bosque donde estaban, desde entonces Kurama lo seguía entrenando pasivamente, para evitar arruinar su metabolismo, con el tiempo se enteraron de muchas cosas, La Masacre Uchiha, la Fallida invasión del Sonido y Arena a la Hoja que causó bajas sobre todo que el Hokage murió en ella, cosa que naruto lloro al no poder hacer nada, la traición de Sasuke para irse donde Orochimaru el causante de la muerte del Viejo y otras cosas.

Cuando al fin cumplió los 8 años Kurama le comenzó a estrenar de una manera Infernal cada día, se enfrentó a todos los Espíritu de la Guadaña, que en varias ocasiones casi muere o ser poseído como con el último. Se hizo mercenario a los 9 años, pocos después conoció a sus 3 nuevos amigo en una misión totalmente peligrosa.

No paso mucho tiempo en ser temido y ser llamado Kitsune Supekutoru, teniendo su cabeza con el precios más superior de todos 1 Billón Exclusivamente muerto petición de por varias Aldeas menos de 3, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en persona a Itachi, Sasori y Kisame para ser reclutado, cosa que se negó, tuvo que luchar por su Vida al ver que ellos lo eliminarían por rechazar y evitar que revelará sobre ellos, escapó gracias a la ayuda de Junkrat, Roadhog y .

Con ellos 3 trabajaron algunas veces, al grado que los 4 eran llamados; Saigo no hi " Último Fuego ". Fueron contratados para recuperar la aldea de la neblina por el lado Rebelde, fue una misión casi Difícil, fue hay donde le sacaron una foto a los cuatros de forma descuidada sin saber. Pero solo a el solo se mostraba su traje, Guadaña en Mano y rostro oculto por su máscara y pañueleta. Siempre sus misiones eran, rescate, Capturas de Traficantes, escolta, infiltración hacia aldeas, pero negaba las misiones o peticiones de, secuestro de menores o mujeres, eliminar a Herederos que resultan ser niños y varias cosas. Algunas veces se encontraba con misiones de eliminar Ninjas de la hoja que el conocía perfectamente, y siempre eliminaba al que daba esa misión, bueno en sus mayorías de veces. Así siempre fue su vida Hasta ahora y seguirá siendo.

Tan metido estaba en sus recuerdos que ya habían llegado a su destino y pudieron observar a su objetivo junto con su compañero Hidan haciendo un círculo el cual conoce, más alejado a los Ninjas de la Hoja que se les veía sumamente cansado. Y reconoce a la mayoría aunque ellos habían crecido. Aparte sintiendo a las espalda de ellos mas alejado y oculto a unos Anbus por el nivel de Chakra.

Naruto: Bien aremos esto.. Junkrat, Roadhog se encargan del Peli Blanco, falta decir que no sean heridos por el.- estando serio-. tu solamente observa y sabes el porque de esto. Yo me hago cargo de Kakuzu, si en algún momento los Ninjas de Konoha interfieren eviten dañarlos de gravedad.- teniendo una afirmativa de todos-.

Hidan: hora de ofrece tu alma a… .- siendo golpeado fuertemente por una Rueda que explotó al instante-.

Junkrat: jajajaja Kaboom jajaja.

Roadhog: amigo nunca cambias estando los dos.- observando donde su enemigo los observaba con odio-.

Hidan: Maldito como se atreven a interrumpir el Sacrificio a… .- teniendo un Gancho en su cintura y siendo jalado hacia el Gordo-.

Roadhog: calla.- jalando y una vez tenerlo frente, disparos una muy concentrada energía de su arma-. Muere…

Kakuzu que vio como su compañero ser golpeado y lanzado por esa rueda, no esperaba ver aquellos 2 que el conocía, pero se sintió feliz al ver al sujeto que el mismo planeaba matar frente a él.

Kakuzu: Valla así que mi competencia el Kitsune Supekutoru vino personalmente para que lo mate…

K. Supekutoru: yo más bien diría para eliminarte y poder contar por tu cabeza, jeje aunque es muy poco ese dinero jejeje en fin, dinero es dinero, aunque sea mas inferior a lo que ofrecen por mi.- usando un todo de voz que se notaba burla, cosa aún enojo poco al otro-.* para evitar poner Kitsune Supekutoru pondré K.S. y sea más fácil*

Kakuzu: Maldito… pero una vez que te mate, se elevará más alto y no tendré competencia…

K.S.: jaja buen Chiste… pero antes… ustedes de la Hoja, les recomiendo irse ahora mismo, esta ya no es más su pelea o misión, porque si interfieren los ELIMINARÉ.

Los Ninjas de la Hoja al principio cuando se fueron enfrentaron con los de Akatsuki, tenían graves problemas, mientras mas tiempo pasaba más difícil era estar a la Defensiva, más rato unos de ellos fue herido por el tipo de la Guadaña, Hidan comenzó hacer un círculo y cambiando su tono de piel, presentía que esa forma era muy peligrosa, estaban por otra vez atacar, pero su sorpresa fue que su el Akatsuki salió volando de su lugar para ver después a esos dos Mercenarios que ellos conocían y lo peligroso que eran, más fue su sorpresa al ver al más temido Mercenario Kitsune Supekutoru estar frente al Akatsuki, su sorpresa aumento al oír lo que se dijeron ambos y luego a ellos. Dejándolos sumamente asustados.

Asuma: debemos irnos, esta ya no es nuestra pelea, este es una lucha entre Esos dos de Akatsuki y Saigo no hi.. .- sintiendo unos cuantos hueso rotos-.

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero analizando todo, diría que ellos salvaron nuestros pellejos.- cansado y aliviado-.

Choji: pero no estamos olvidando algo o alguien… no se supone que los Saigo no hi son Cuatro y no tres… .- observando a ellos y notando la evidente falta del ultimo miembro

D Va: es que me están prohíben unirme por un asunto delicado.- estando atrás de ellos sin su MEKA de energía, mostrando su delineada figura-. Pero si puedo venir a ver la pelea-.

Ino: ahhhh….! .- soltando un grito al no notar su presencia o como se aproximo-. Atrás..! .- tomando una pose de combate y siendo imitado por sus todos, aunque este cansados o heridos, no podían estar relajados y más aún si tienen a una Mercenaria frente a ellos-.

: no hace falta que estén así, si los quisiera muertos, muchos antes lo estarían, pero hoy nuestro único objetivo son ellos.

Los de la hoja estaban ahora más tensos y esperaban que aquel grupo de mercenarios digan la verdad de su objetivo. Shikamaru evalúa otra vez su situación, y su única respuesta que halló fue confiar en ellos.

Kakuzu: mierda.. esto se me esta complicando.- estando siendo . – cayendo al suelo al sentir ser arrancado su corazón-.

K.S.: oh vamos… sabes que ese teatro de morir no funciona conmigo.-semi cansado aplastando el corazón que tenia en su mano-.

Ino: pero que dice K.S., si le arrancó su corazón…! El ganó la pelea.- no creyendo lo que escucho-.

Choji: eso es cierto…

Shikamaru: ( es sumamente claro que murió Kakuzu, al menos que haiga algo que no vemos).

Kakuzu: Maldito… .- Dijo estando en el suelo aún-. Sabes sobre mí condición.- una vez parado, sorprendiendo a los de la Hoja y mirando con más irá al otro,

K.S.: claro que si, aunque me costó mucho saber eso y de tu amigo también.- viendo de reojo la pelea del otro Akatsuki-. Ser inmortal ambos son sumamente peligrosos, pero es mas peligroso tu amigo.- estando serio-.

Kakuzu: si sabes de mi y el, eso quiere decir que sabes igual de nuestra organización.- no obtuvo respuesta, cosa que solo indicaba que si-. Esto es más personal, así que no me contender para eliminar a ti y tu Grupo.

K.S.: crees que te dejare… Kitsune Chronofield Deluxe.- creando una esfera de energía capturando a kakuzu-.

Kakuzu: ( que mierda es está técnica?).- estando sumamente atrapado, sin pode ser nada-. (Aaaaa) .- sintiendo como era arrancado o aplastados uno por uno sus corazones sin poder hacer nada-.

K.S.: ( el últim…) .- estando a centímetros del ultimo corazón-. ( Mierda.. justo ahora… cuando aprenderé a no gastar mi Chakra).- cayendo de rodillas pero aun con la técnica activa-. (( creo que ambos llegamos a nuestro límite no? Amigo Kurama)).- cansado y desvaneciendo su técnica-.

 _ **Kurama: (( así parece, pero mira que enfrentar a tu ultimo Espíritu, el cual al morir fue nuevamente sellado la Guadaña con todas las habilidades ganadas, y la más de la mitad de tu energía y la mía… para después ir por aquel sujeto que en nuestra condición nos costó bastante.. para luego venir aquí al tener está única oportunidad…. Por lo menos los de la hoja los agotó… más Está técnica que aún no la dominas… eso nos dejó agitado))**_

Kakuzu: mierda… .- estando libre al caer la técnica-. ( por poco y muero) .- enojado al saber que se salvó por poco y eso que no mostró su poder-. Maldito K.S. esa técnica tuya casi logras que me mates, pero por lo que veo gasto todas tus energía.- viéndolo tendido-. Cuando tome tu corazón sabré esa técnica tuya y otras que tengas, pero es Hora y cumpliré mi objetivo… así que Muere…!.- que mierda-. Teniendo una barrera de Energía delante Naruto evitando su muerte-.

D Va: no permitiré eso.- salvando la vida de naruto con su MEKA activo-. Muere.. .- disparando muchas energía comprimidas sumamente pequeñas al sorprendido Kakuzu y recibiendo de lleno-.

Todos los de Konoha estaban Sorprendido por aquella extraña energía con formar el cual no saben como identificar, que esta usando para defender al K.S. para luego lanzar esas Mini energía hacia el Akatsuki. La ráfaga término después de un buen tiempo, revelando un semi destrozado muro de grueso hilos negros, detrás del muro a Kakuzu con heridas de gravedad, que eran costurados por esos hilos.

Kakuzu: Maldita… ese ataque casi me mata.- recordando como esas energía atravesaban su cuerpo-. Creo que primero eliminaré a ustedes.- lanzándose pero no pudo al sentir que su cuerpo no respondía-.

Shikamaru: posición de sombra exitosa.- estando casi cansado y de volviendo el favor de salvarlos-. Ino, Choji…!

Ino: entiendo… .- rescatando el cuerpo del mercenario tendido-. Listo Choji…!

Choji: vale… Jutsu Masa Humana…! .- aumentando su masa corporal y girando a una enorme velocidad que logró impactar al Akatsuki logrando que este sea lanzado al aire-.

D Va: se lo agradezco Ninja de Konoha.- dicho apunto donde Kakuzu y mandando otra ráfaga de energía, pero esta vez eran más Gruesas con punta y dentro de ellas otro tipo de energía..

Kakuzu: aaaa .- Recibiendo ahora casa energía lanzado, pero estas eran distintas.

El cuerpo de Kakuzu era destrozado. Literalmente, cada energía que impacta en el cuerpo explotaba destrozando su cuerpo a una enorme velocidad, al acabar los disparos, solo cayó al suelo pequeños pedazos de telas quemadas dando a entender la muerte definitiva de Kakuzu, mercenario, miembro de Akatsuki, nombrado en aquella organización y entre los mercenario " El Inmortal "

Hidan: mierda… .- observando cómo era eliminado su compañero-. ( esto se nos salió de las manos, tengo que irme y dar el informe a Pain).

Roadhog: jajaja eres mío.- aprovechando el muy pequeño momento de distracción del akatki para lanzar de nuevo su gancho-.

Hidan: Mierda… .- siendo atrapado y jalado así Roadhog-. Aaaaa .- sintiendo como era perforado y que su cuerpo explotaba al recibir la misma ráfagas que sufrió Hidan-.

Roadhog: jajajaja .- riendo a lo grande-. Junkrat listo… hay te va…! .- lanzando al Akatsuki una vez término de vaciar sus munición de energía. Observando lo destrozado que estaba la mayor parte-.

Junkrat: venga que estoy más que listo jajaja.- riendo a lo demente al tener una nueva Rueda echa totalmente de energía-. "Hot Wheels ×10 ".- lanzando su rueda al mismo tiempo que su amigo le lanzaba al Akatsuki e impactando-. " ¡KABOOM! " .- asiendo desaparecer todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro-.

D Va: el equipo de Akatsuki proclamados los INMORTALES murieron jiji .- riendo y dando aquella información a los de Konoha-. Así que… oye Rubia que crees que hac… .- al dar vuelta ve a Ino quitando pequeña parte de la Máscara de K.S., para luego ser agarrada de la mano por el mismo-.

K.S.: te pediría que no sigas más o morirás en estos momentos… .- agarrando su mano de Ino, usando un todo de voz gruesa y profunda asiendo sonar casi a su amigo, esto provocó el miedo eminente de Ino-. Así está bien .- aún con el todo de voz y cubrir la parte destapada-.

Ino: y…yo… to lo..lo siento.- asustada al sentir aquello, para después ir donde su equipo lentamente-.

Shikamaru: ( Sólo espero que ese incidente no decidan eliminarnos) estando igual asustado al escuchar aquel todo y sentir ese instinto Asesino olvidando su Palabra Favorita " Problemático".

Choji: ( es el instituto asesino más perturbador que jamás e sentido) .- igual de miedo-.

Asuma: ( esta sensación lo siento extremadamente familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde ) .- sudando a mares -.

K.S.: gracias por defenderme .- estando ya parado frente a la mujer pero esta vez usando otro todo totalmente diferente-.

D Va: no fue nada Kitsune Supekutoru, pero tuve ayuda de ellos-. Apuntando a los de Konoha-.

Junkrat: y a mi que me coma los perro… .- llegando donde ellos junto con el otro-. Mira que en varias ocasiones ese tipo te lanzó kunai y Roadhog y Yo desviamos-.

Roadhog: Déjalo Junkrat, que igualmente Kitsune Purotekutā evitó que fuéramos atravesado por aquellos hilos.

K.S.: basta de charla… a los de Konoha, les agradezco su ayuda a mi Camarada y persona.- dando una leve reverencia-.

Así el Grupo de Mercenarios llamado Saigo no hi se retiraban del lugar para perderse entre los árboles siendo visto hasta el final por la Hoja pero estos veían más al Kitsune Supekutoru y su extraña vestimenta, estos decidieron irse antes que otro problema le pase, alzaron a sus otros camaradas que quedaron inconsciente desde el comienzo al ser ellos sorprendidos por el ataque.

El grupo Saigo no hi iban en completo silencio, pero cada uno tenía diferentes cosas pensando, pero el más llamativo era de su líder Kitsune Supekutoru.

Naruto: ( esto recién comienza, Akatsuki pagaras por lastimar a los hermanos de Kurama, sobre todo al querer tratar de cazarme… jajaja ahora ustedes son mis Presas jajaja que este fuego recién comienzo).

… _ **.THE END….**_


End file.
